


Zodiac

by apatheticpunkhippie



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Self-Insert, alright alright alright alright alright, and we're making out, i was reading zodiac things and this popped up, pitch is wearing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticpunkhippie/pseuds/apatheticpunkhippie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you know the Taurus and Scorpio are practically sister signs? And Pitch is basically the sexiest Scorpio ever? And AJ is an awkward little Taurus? Yea this is gr8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zodiac

"Y'know, according to the Zodiac, we're basically soulmates; you know that?"

AJ was completely convinced that if Pitch was human and had a birthday, he'd be in the Scorpio range. He practically fit the bill perfectly. Although the best perk was that coincidentally Scorpio and Taurus, which is what AJ was, were on opposite sides of the Zodiac, and therefore were matchmade.

Pitch glanced over at him. They were currently sitting on the couch, Pitch with his legs crossed and reading a Stephen King novel, AJ's legs laying over his thighs while the rest of him perched up on the arm of the sofa, playing Pokemon Alpha Sapphire on his 3DS. And for once, Pitch was wearing clothes. No like, actual human clothes. Complete with a black turtleneck and dark grey skinny jeans. He even had his nails painted black. Fucking black nails, like are you kidding me with this shit this is

"Oh really?" He asked, raising a brow. 

AJ nodded. "Yeah."

"And how exactly did you come about this conclusion?"

"Well, for one we have like, the best sex ever, so that's a start." That grew a huff of laughter out of Pitch. That part was true. Very true.

"So, if I'm supposed to be a Scorpio, when's my birthday supposed to be?"

AJ closed his 3DS and hummed in thought. "Well, October 31st would be too cliche, especially for you..."

Pitch closed his reading material and began to brainstorm as well, thinking of a random day. "November 19th?"

AJ snapped his head at him with a disgusted look. "What, how did- no no no no. No." He said, shaking his head.

Pitch blinked. "What's wrong with-"

"That's my mom's birthday you dolt. I don't need to associate the sexiest man ever with that."

"...nevermind then."

AJ sighed and fell back on the armrest. A moment of silence passed. "Fuck it, I give up."

Pitch glanced back down at him. "Why is that stuff important anyway?"

"It's not." AJ replied. "But it's fun to read about, y'know? Like, I already know you're the most wonderful person I could ever meet. I still wonder how someone as beautiful as you could be here right now with someone like me. And even though we have some disagreements here and there, it's alright. Because I'll still love you no matter what. I already know that you're the one I want to be with, for at least a very long time, but...reading stuff like that that tells me what I already know, like it just kind of reminds me that it's real. That we're real, that you're really here with me. That I'm not just going to wake up and see that you're not there. I'm not saying that I completely know you and know you'll never leave me, because I don't. In fact, I still worry that you will. But I know that _I'll_ never want to be apart from you, and seeing some confirmation of that just makes me smile."

After a moment of silence passed, AJ peeked up at Pitch in confusion, thinking that he was going to respond, but instead Pitch was staring at him with a face full of wonder. He suddenly placed the book to the other side of him, then held a hand out to AJ, who blinked at him for a moment before taking it. Pitch gave a slight tug, to which AJ understood and pulled himself upright with the help. Pitch then took a moment to rearrange him so he was straddling his lap.

And then he was kissing him, one hand going into his hair, the other moving to his lower back to pull him closer. AJ was a little surprised at first, but didn't complain one bit and wrapped his arms around Pitch's neck as he reciprocated the kiss. Quite eagerly, in fact.

After lots of kissing, so much that they had to pause several times to breathe, Pitch pulled back and smiled at him, his eyes just sparkling.

"I love you. You know that?" 

The boy in his lap blushed and looked away, smiling like a goof. "Maaaaybe.." Pitch chuckled and moved his hand to his cheek, lightly stroking the soft skin with his thumb, as well as guiding it to look back at him. 

"Believe me when I say I'm not going anywhere. I love you so much. No matter what that astrology stuff says, I'm still going to love you. Always."

AJ looked at him, tears pooling on the sides of his eyes. He smiled before quickly wiping them away and hiding his face in his sleeves. Pitch gently pulled them away and kissed him again. They slowly slid down, AJ laying on top of Pitch, as they continued their lovey dovey make out session, complete with here and there giggles and probably a boner or two.


End file.
